Sonic Series 0 Season 2
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: Here is Season 2 of Sonic-Series 0. Again, I figured the stories were too small to stand by themselves. Please R&R.
1. Collection 2A

Rewrites of Sonic #3-9 (Excluding Sonic Spinball)  
  
Story 1: Going Out With A Bang  
(Formerly: "The Bomb Bugs Me!")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
King Max was out to another country for a few days, so the Queen, Alicia, took his place for a while. Soon, Old Man Owl came to Mobotropolis with disturbing news. "My Queen!" said Old Man Owl. "Metal Sonic has been sent by Eggman to build a nerve gas bomb to kill everyone in the Mobius of the Sky! The plot must be stopped! And soon!" Alicia gasped and said, "I'll have my daughter, Princess Sally, get Sonic to stop this madness! And I think I'll send Rotor Walrus to help with stopping the bomb." Soon, Sally and Rotor were sent to Sonic's retreat and told him what was going on.  
  
The three eavesdropped on some patrol robots that indicated that the nerve gas bomb was being constructed in the Mobius of Darkness, just outside Robotropolis. So they descended to the Mobius of Darkness and located the construction area in a swamp. Some Badniks and Super Badniks (including the Brass Maniac, whom Uncle Chuck was changed into) were helping Metal Sonic build it. Snively, Eggman's nephew and lab assistant, was mixing the nerve gas for the bomb. Sally sneaked into Snively's lab and knocked him unconscious. Rotor triggered a siren in a separate area that led the Badniks and Super Badniks out of the construction area. Sonic fought off Metal Sonic, then made a spin that destroyed the bomb, knowing that it could not work (and therefore was harmless) without the gas! The three heroes then returned to the Mobius of the Sky, where they celebrated back at Sonic's retreat!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: Bunnie's Story  
(Formerly "Rabbot Deployment")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
The king returned to Mobotropolis shortly after Sonic, Sally, and Rotor prevented Metal Sonic from killing the people with a nerve gas bomb. He brought with him a new recruit... a lovely young Southern rabbit lady named Bunnie Rabbit. Bunnie has many skills in the martial arts and could floor a robot with a good karate kick. King Acorn sent her on her first mission: Accompany Sonic on a reconnaissance mission in the Mobius of Darkness to find out Eggman's next move! Bunnie saluted and said with her Southern voice, "With pleasure, your majesty!"  
  
The two were soon in the Mobius of Darkness, and they located Eggman and Metal Sonic in a canyon. Eggman was telling Metal Sonic of his latest Super Badnik, the Jade Wasp! He had used one of Bunnie's cousins to power it! Bunnie was enraged and wanted to fight. Sonic stopped her, but soon, she accidentally stepped on a dry twig. It was enough to get Eggman and Metal's attention! Eggman soon saw the two and sent Metal to attack! Sonic told Bunnie to stay put and wait as he fought Metal. Sonic received a glancing blow. Bunnie thought that Sonic was seriously wounded and ran toward him to try to help. Metal used this opportunity to trigger an avalanche. When Sonic awoke, he saw Bunnie buried in the avalanche. When he dug through to get her out, she was alive, but badly wounded... mainly in the left arm and both legs. He brought her back to Mobotropolis for treatment.  
  
Bunnie awoke and was in a world of pain, not just physically, but in spirit and emotions as well. "Sonic..." said Bunnie, "This is all my fault... I could have gotten both of us killed... I wanted to be a hero like you and try to save my cousin..." Sonic decided to help Bunnie in some way. He gathered up some leftover Badnik parts and found a Chaos Emerald. He fitted the Chaos Emerald on the left arm "cast" and put the metal "casts" on her arm and legs. The Emerald healed her faster than anticipated, and she was also able to use magic. She experimented for a bit... one moment, Bunnie was normal, and then she allowed herself to become a cyborg, then she could change to normal again. She also tried some other magic spells! She gave herself the name "Bunnie Rabbot" and followed Sonic again... this time, she'd do things right!  
  
Sonic and Bunnie intercepted the Jade Wasp Super Badnik. It used its Lightning Stinger to deep-fry its targets! Bunnie used her robotic left arm to toss Sonic up toward the Jade Wasp. Sonic then made a quick Sonic Spin Attack and drilled through the robot. The Jade Wasp soon exploded, and Bunnie's cousin (a male cousin) was freed from the robot. Bunnie then used her magic to restore the destroyed land, and then resume her normal form. The people returned to Mobotropolis to celebrate Sonic and Bunnie's first team victory.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3: Universalamander  
(Formerly "The Lizard of Odd")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
One of Eggman's capture robots returned with a salamander from the Mobius of the Sky. Eggman decided to make a giant Super Badnik out of the diminutive creature. He placed the amphibian in the Badnik Maker and it became the enormous Universalamander. But when Eggman was about to give it orders, Universalamander snapped, "I take orders from no one! I will take over the world!" Universalamander then flew up to the Mobius of the Sky and went on a rampage!  
  
Sonic was reading in the palace library at that same day. He was reading about a link between Chaos Emeralds and Magic Rings (sometimes called Power Rings). Soon, Tails and Sally came in, telling Sonic of Universalamander's rampage. Sonic decided to hunt for some Chaos Emeralds and Rings to prepare for battle. In a hidden mystery zone, Sonic found seven Chaos Emeralds and fifty Rings. They soon dissolved into a pool of light and entered into Sonic's body. Sonic's blue hide became a golden yellow. He felt himself becoming invincible and faster! A voice in Sonic's head said, "You are now 'Super Sonic'! Go now, and help your friends!"  
  
Super Sonic raced out of the zone and prepared to fight Universalamander! Universalamander shot energy bolts from his mouth! But Super Sonic dodged the blows and soon buzz-sawed through the Super Badnik's metal hide! The salamander inside was soon freed. The salamander wandered off into a lake. That didn't matter... as long as it was free, Sonic and his friends were happy. Super Sonic changed back to normal Sonic, but now that he knew how to do the trick, he could use it whenever it was needed!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 4: Tails Goes Solo  
(Former title forgotten)  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Things were quiet in Mobotropolis and in the rest of the Mobius of the Sky. Too quiet... and that made things somewhat uneasy to some. Tails remembered that his parents were capture by Eggman. Since Sonic was elsewhere at the time, Tails decided to go to the Mobius of Darkness and find his parents. Tails flew about the Mobius of the Sky until he found a vortex to enter the lower dimension.  
  
Once there, he found a ring that he attuned to find where his parents were. Tails searched about and went into a jungle (which seems out of place in the Mobius of Darkness). There he found his parents trapped in the form of Newtrons, chameleon Badniks. Tails dodged the Newtrons' energy bullets and knocked out the Newtrons. Soon, Tails' parents were freed. Tails and his parents returned to the Mobius of the Sky, where they surprised the others with their presence.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 5: Eggman Games  
(Formerly "Olympic Trials and Errors")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
King Acorn built a stadium to hold the Mobian Olympic Games. But then Eggman took it over and held his own sick versions of Olympic games! Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor entered the contests to try to win back the stadium. Bunnie went first in gymnastics. Being a believer of a fair fight, she refrained from using her magic or her cyborg shell (she remained normal in this). She barely passed the horse saddle, tumble, and high bars, but she seemed to do well on the balance beam (she challenged a monkey robot, though it was not as intimidating as Coconut). Antoine went to the jumping events. Unfortunately, he did not do well against the kangaroo robot.  
  
Rotor did weightlifting, and surprisingly enough, he tied with the armadillo robot. Sally entered the swimming contest, and just barely beat the shark robot. Tails entered the discus throw. Eggman's bear robot went first. Its score was fifteen meters. When Tails went, he got fifteen and one-quarter meters-- just barely beating it. Then Sonic challenged Metal Sonic to the final race. Sonic and Metal fought hard to beat each other, but eventually, Sonic beat Metal at the finish line! Eggman, unfortunately, was a sore loser, and sent the robots to attack! Sonic fought the other robots first, freeing the animals from the robot forms, and drove off Metal Sonic and Eggman. The heroes succeeded in winning back the stadium!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 6: Sonic vs. Termitenator  
(Former title forgotten)  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and friends were doing some training in the Knothole Camp, when Old Man Owl came and reported of a Super Badnik known as Termitenator eating up the forest near the camp. Sonic and Tails went out to face the monstrosity. Termitenator was devouring the forest at a rapid rate. When Sonic and Tails reached it, Sonic said, "Hey, bug face! It's not nice to eat things that aren't yours!" The bug then spit out saliva-like glue globs that got Sonic and Tails stuck to the ground.  
  
Soon, Sally came and got them out of the jam. She distracted the bug robot by tossing some of the glue into the thing's mouth. With it temporarily disoriented, Sonic made a spin toward the bug. When the thing fell apart, the ball of energy that came out of the Super Badnik changed into a lovely butterfly princess. The butterfly thanked the hedgehog and his friends as she flew off to her home!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 7: Christmas Chaos  
(Formerly "Sonic's Christmas Carol")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
On Christmas Eve on Mobius, Sonic had to fight Metal Sonic to save Christmas. The robot attacked many people... including Santa Claus himself! Sonic chased Metal Sonic to the North Pole in the Mobius of the Sky. Along the way, he had to fight several Badniks and free the people and animals inside. He saw visions of his family, crying out for help. Then, a Super Badnik known as the Dark Claus appeared.  
  
An elf was used to create Dark Claus. Sonic dodged the candy cane missiles and snowstorm blasts as best as he can. But even when he defeated the Dark Claus, freed the elf, and defeated Metal, he could not help Santa Claus. Santa was wounded from Metal during captivity. Santa appeared to be dying. A voice kept saying, "Sonic... Sonic... Sonic..."  
  
Soon, Sonic awoke and saw Sally and Tails beside his bed. It was all a nightmare. During breakfast, Sonic explained to his friends his bad dream. Sally reassured him that it was only a dream and nothing but. With that behind them, Sonic and his friends continued celebrating the holiday season.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 8: Sonic's Treasure Hunt  
(Formerly "Uncle Chuck's Treasure")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
The Brass Maniac, the Super Badnik that Uncle Chuck was changed into, told Eggman of a magical treasure that Chuck made when he was still normal. Eggman was delighted to hear of it and decided to hunt for it. Old Man Owl spied on this and reported to Sonic at his retreat. Sonic contacted Tails and the others back on South Island. The people agreed to accompany Sonic in the quest.  
  
According to Old Man Owl's report, Eggman is hunting for the treasure in a desert region of the Mobius of the Sky. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor prepared for the trek. Sonic and Tails held on to the Old Man's reports. Sally had a communicator ready should they need backup. Bunnie got her cyborg armor ready for battle and for digging, should digging be needed. Antoine had his sword, and Rotor kept track of other tools.  
  
Sonic and his team made it to the area where the treasure was just moments before Metal Sonic and some Badniks did. When the treasure was dug up, Metal was ready to attack! The others fought the Badniks (again, freeing the captives within) and Sonic fought his metallic counterpart. Soon, the metal hedgehog retreated, and the treasure was discovered to be... some magical shoe buckles to allow Sonic a bit more speed. Though a bit miffed at first, Sonic's friends decided that it was worth their while!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 9: Robot Romance  
(Formerly "Sorceress in Distress")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
One night in Mobotropolis, the king decided to hold a costume party in the palace. After a few good dances, laughs, and such, Sally decided to explore South Island. Sonic let her do so, but not without cautioning her to be careful. Sally giggled and said, "Of course I'll be careful... but thank you for your concern, though." Sally was dressed up as a sorceress for the ball. But Eggman was spying on her and mistook her for a real sorceress. Eggman sent Metal Sonic to capture Sally. Metal went to the Mobius of the Sky and captured her. Sonic was not too far when it happened, however. Sonic followed Metal Sonic down to the Mobius of Darkness, and into Eggman's base in Robotropolis.  
  
Sonic gasped when he heard Eggman's intention: Thinking that Sally was a real sorceress, Eggman planned to marry her. Metal Sonic put her in the bride's room and locked it (to keep intruders out). Sonic talked to her at the window and told her that he had seen the kidnapping and wants to know how to get her out. Sally whispered her plan to Sonic. Sonic smiled and said, "That's good! I'll see what I can do!"  
  
Soon, the ceremony started. Just before the exchanging of vows, Eggman asked Sally to do some magic. That was Sonic's cue. Making himself invisible with his super speed, Sonic upstaged Eggman and got Sally out before the Badniks attacked! Soon, both returned safely to the Mobius of the Sky. Sonic dropped Sally off at her bedroom and wished her sweet dreams. Sally kissed Sonic to thank him and wish him good night.  
  
End  
  
Story 10: Super Villain Badniks  
(Formerly "Bots All, Folks!")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
During a recent raid, Metal Sonic captured some soldiers on South Island and picked up some super hero comics. When Eggman heard of what Metal Sonic picked up, he had a great idea. He decided to make some Super Badniks based on the comic heroes! There were six soldiers he captured. The Super Badniks he had Snively (his nephew) make were: Super Shock (an electrical warrior), Pyro Technic (fire warrior), Taurus (minotaur robot), Chlorophyll (a Super Badnik who could control plant life as a weapon), Quake Maker (the name says it all), and Typhoon Samurai (a robot who could use wind and weather as weapons). With Metal Sonic leading, they made an attack on Mobotropolis.  
  
Elias, Sally's brother, saw the robots coming a few miles away, and went to his father, mother, and sister to reveal the attack. Queen Alicia sent a distress signal to Sonic, who was on South Island at the time. Sonic and Tails made their way to the palace. Elias told them that Metal Sonic was leading six Super Badniks, each having the likeness of a super hero, toward the city. Sonic got Tails, Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Elias to accompany him. Elias was first, and he took on Taurus. With a small sword, he took down the metal bull and freed one of the soldiers. Then Bunnie took on Chlorophyll, Rotor fought Pyro Technic, Antoine fought Typhoon Samurai, Tails fought Quake Maker, and Sally fought Super Shock. When all six soldiers were freed, Sonic took on Metal Sonic. After a brief battle, Metal Sonic retreated to Robotropolis for repairs. Another victory was won for the Mobius of the Sky that day!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 11: Sonic's Philharmonic  
(Formerly "A Little Sonic Goes A Long Way")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and his friends were performing a little concert on South Island with musical instruments they found a while back. Snively presented Eggman with a shrink ray. Though the effects last an hour, Eggman figured that it would be long enough to capture Sonic and his friends. He had Metal Sonic gather together Super Badniks Arms, Frankly, and Humpty to help with the attack.  
  
After the concert was over, the palace, where they were performing, was attacked. Sonic and friends made it out to see Eggman attacking. "Won't Eggman ever learn?" said Sonic. But then, Eggman released his ray and shrunk his enemies down. Arms went up first. He used a "Pincer Cord" to try to crush Sonic and his team. Tails got inside it and shorted out the Badnik, freeing one of the warriors used to create the Super Badniks. Then Frankly came up and tried to deep-fry them with an "Electro Pulse!" Bunnie used her magic to defeat him and free another soldier from within. Then Humpty went up and tried to blast them with his "Spoiled Egg Bombs". Antoine entered up his leg and set off one of the bombs inside of him, freeing a third warrior from within the shell.  
  
Enraged, Metal Sonic decided to take matters into his own hands and used a laser Eggman loaned him to try to kill the defending team. Sonic stalled for time until the effects of the shrink ray wore off. Then Sonic knocked out Metal and sent him flying into Eggman's ship. Eggman and Metal retreated, until next time.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 12: Seeing Double  
(Formerly "Pseudo-Sonic")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Metal Sonic decided to make another robot Sonic clone. The clone he created was Pseudo-Sonic. Since there were no animals involved in powering the Badnik, Metal Sonic used one of his spare batteries to power the robot. Metal sent Pseudo-Sonic up to the Mobius of the Sky to wreck the Knothole Camp. Without the camp, Metal Sonic thought, the people will not be trained well enough to fight Eggman. Pseudo-Sonic walked through the forest, destroying much of it along the way, as he searched for the camp.  
  
Fortunately, Sonic and Bunnie were training there. Bunnie remained normal (i.e., without her cyborg armor on) so she wouldn't accidentally hurt Sonic. Soon, Tails came and told the two that a new robot Sonic clone was coming. Sonic and Bunnie came out and encountered Pseudo-Sonic. Pseudo-Sonic said, "Hey, there! How about a little one on one!" Sonic said, "You bet!" Bunnie said, "I'm with you, Sonic!" as she got her cyborg armor on! Bunnie used her right hand for spells while her left hand and both feet were used to make direct hits. Once it was weak enough, Sonic finished the bout with a Sonic spin, demolishing the bot. Since there was no animal inside, the two were disappointed, but at the same time, relieved that no one was used in that project! Metal Sonic was enraged and looked forward to paying Sonic and his friends back!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 13: Sonic and the Needle Bird  
(Formerly "Get the Point?")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sally's birthday has come, and Sonic needed a present to get her. While he was running through South Island and other areas in the Mobius of the Sky, he soon saw Metal Sonic chasing a Needle Bird. The bird had an injured wing, and was therefore helpless against the metallic fiend. Sonic fought off Metal Sonic and saved the Needle Bird. Once at Sally's birthday party, the princess was a bit reluctant at first to accept the little bird as a gift. But she was soon moved by the plight of its injured wing. Bunnie decided to heal it with her magic.  
  
During a game of charades, however, Old Man Owl came and told Sonic and Sally that Eggman had sent a Tree Baddie to attack the Mobius of the Sky. Distressed, Sonic and Sally decided to go out and fight the monster. The Needle Bird soon followed it. The Tree Baddie was injuring several children that got near it. Sonic tried to spin into it, but the Super Badnik just knocked him back. The Needle Bird shot some spines at it to disorient it. Sonic then got the opportunity to cut the fiend down to size. Another Needle Bird was freed from the Tree Baddie... a female Needle Bird. The Needle Bird Sonic found finally found a mate to share his life with. Sally shed a tear of joy as the two birds were finally happy together.  
  
End 


	2. Sonic Chaos

Sonic Chaos  
  
(based on Sonic Chaos for Game Gear)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
One dark night, Eggman sent Metal Sonic to steal the Red Chaos Emerald. Metal obeyed and went, then returned with the prize. Eggman set the gem inside his prototype laser and aimed it at South Island in the Mobius of the Sky. The laser made a direct hit, and South Island was falling.  
  
Sonic, Sally, and Tails felt the tremor, as did everyone else in Mobotropolis. Sally stayed behind to keep the populace calm and try what she can to keep the island stable (with Bunnie's magic and the power of the Rings). Sonic and Tails go to find the Chaos Emeralds and find the one Eggman has!  
  
Chapter 1: Turquoise Hill Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails found themselves in the Turquoise Hill Zone in the Mobius of the Sky. A few Badniks guard the area. Eggman had no time to capture animals or people to make the Badniks, so he used some rechargable batteries to power them. Sonic and Tails bashed into some as they traveled the land. Sonic gathered some rings and flew off to a hidden realm, where he found the first of the five remaining Chaos Emeralds... the Blue Emerald.  
  
Sonic returned with Tails to save him from some of the beetle robots. After defeating them, Sonic gathered some more rings and traveled to find the Yellow Chaos Emerald. It was slightly harder to get this one than it did the Blue Emerald, but it was worth the effort. Sonic and Tails then prepared to fight the Super Badnik. This first Super Badnik was a giant version of the Spring Beetles the two were facing. Sonic and Tails simply spindashed into it until it gave up. Easy enough. The two then went into the Mobius of Darkness and into Robotropolis, in a place called the Gigapolis Zone.  
  
Chapter 2: Gigapolis Zone  
  
The Gigapolis had more guards, since Eggman knew that Sonic and Tails were coming. Sonic and Tails fought valiantly past the guards. During their trip there, Sonic found two more Emeralds. The first one Sonic found was the Green Emerald (which is what a natural emerald looks like) and the second one found in the hidden realm in the Gigapolis was the White Emerald. Sonic sees that things are getting increasingly difficult in Emerald gathering.  
  
Once they made it past the guards and traps, Sonic and Tails faced off with a giant Caterkiller. The giant worm shot its body segments at the two. Fortunately, it took a while to regenerate. Sonic and Tails used the pause of regeneration as the moment to attack. Soon, the giant Caterkiller was destroyed, and Sonic and Tails went to an area outside Robotropolis called the Sleeping Egg Zone.  
  
Chapter 3: Sleeping Egg Zone  
  
The Sleeping Egg had a few guard Badniks, which were easily overcome. Sonic transported one last time to find one more Emerald. This Emerald was SUPER HARD to find, but the effort was worth it. The Emerald found was a purplish colored Emerald (normally it's pink). With the five Emeralds secure, all they needed now was recapture the Red Emerald stolen by Eggman.  
  
After racing through the maze of the Sleeping Egg Zone, Sonic and Tails encountered a Bouncing Egg, a Super Badnik that looked like Eggman's image on a pogo stick holding a gun. Sonic and Tails dodged the shots and attacked when the opportunity was ripe. The two barely defeated the Super Badnik. When Sonic and Tails returned to the Mobius of the Sky, they were in for a nasty surprise... Eggman used his laser to turn a Green Hill Zone into a Mecha Green Hill Zone!  
  
Chapter 4: Mecha Green Hill Zone  
  
Eggman created Mecha Green Hill to be his latest giant Badnik Making Zone. The guards are numerous, considering this was a place to make them. Sonic and Tails had to rescue Sally along the way to stopping Eggman's cronies! Before continuing, Sonic gave Sally the five rescued Emeralds so she can use them to save South Island.  
  
Knowing that the Emeralds were safe in the hands of his beloved princess, Sonic continued with Tails through Mecha Green Hill until he encountered a wall climber Super Badnik. The thing was only vulnerable when it was shooting, since it had a shell that concealed its guns. Sonic timed his attacks just right to attack. Soon, the wall climber was destroyed, and Mecha Green Hill reverted back to Green Hill.  
  
Sally ran up to Sonic. Sally said, "I have some good news, bad news, and worse news. The good news is that the five Emeralds saved South Island from sinking into the Mobius of Darkness' ocean. The bad news is we need the sixth Emerald to return to the Mobius of the Sky. The worse news is that my mother has been kidnapped and taken to a place called Aqua Planet. Fortunately, the portal is still open, and you need to go through Aqua Planet to reach Eggman's Electric Egg base!" Sonic said, "Whoa! What a mouthful! But we'll do anything for you... including getting members of your family back!" At that, Sonic got Tails to come with him to Aqua Planet.  
  
Chapter 5: Aqua Planet Zone  
  
Despite its name, Aqua Planet has little, if any, water areas. But this is good, since it made things a little easier. But not a whole lot. Sonic and Tails still had to face its guards. The bluish terrain's serenity disguised the intense battle. Sonic and Tails followed Queen Alicia's cries for help and followed them to a group of Egg Bouncers similar to the one they fought in Sleeping Egg.  
  
One Egg Bouncer said, "Look, it's the two who took down our bot brother! Let's get them!" At that, the bouncers attacked. Fortunately, though numerous, they did not have as advanced an attack as their predecessor. Sonic and Tails worked together in defeating the Badniks. When they freed the queen, she said, "Oh thank you, you two. My daughter has a peculiar taste in friends, but you sure do make good friends to her. Now hurry and stop Eggman before he makes another attack. I'll go back to South Island and do what I can to help it!"  
  
Chapter 6: Electric Egg Zone  
  
Electric Egg was Eggman's space station, where he used the laser to attack South Island. Plenty of traps and guards impeded progress. Sonic and Tails had to pick their destination carefully, because some of the tunnels led to traps, while the right ones led to the final confrontation with Eggman.  
  
When Sonic and Tails made it, Eggman had several surprises for the two. His first was a walker with a bouncing laser. Sonic and Tails had to dodge the laser during the fight, and the walker took a lot of hits before going down. Once it did go down, Eggman got into another vehicle. It was much more dangerous than the walker. Sonic and Tails worked together to take down the vehicle. Eventually, Eggman crashed and relinquished the Red Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Tails found a transporter to transport back to South Island.  
  
Epilog  
  
Sonic and Tails made it back to South Island. Sonic used the Red Chaos Emerald to complete the balance and bring South Island back to the Mobius of the Sky. Once things were back to normal, the Acorn Family decided to visit Sonic and Tails back at Sonic's retreat.  
  
The king made a toast to Sonic and Tails for their victory, and Sally enjoyed a good swim in the lake. Though they knew Eggman would strike again, they nevertheless took this time to celebrate! 


	3. Collection 2B

Rewrites on Sonic #10  
  
Story 1: Nerdy Elves  
(Formerly "Revenge of the Nerbs")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and Tails were enjoying some time with Sally on South Island in the Mobius of the Sky. Soon, King Max called in the three and told them, "I have just received a distress signal from the Nerd Elves in the Mobius of Darkness. Eggman is now trying to turn them into Badniks!" Sonic said, "We're on it!" Sonic, Tails, and Sally got Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor to aid them as they traveled into the Mobius of Darkness. The king guided them via communicator to where the Nerd Elves lived. The Nerd Elves lived in a network of caves, but Eggman and his cronies were tearing them apart.  
  
Once in the caves, the team found Metal Sonic capturing Nerd Elves and turning them into Badniks. The chief of the Nerd Elves was turned into a Super Badnik known as Plasma Brain. Plasma Brain's special attack was called "Dendrite Spark". Sonic dodged the sparks as he fought the Brain, but soon he needed help. Bunnie magically summoned her cyborg armor, and she and Tails joined the fight, while the others fought the other Badniks. Soon, Plasma Brain was defeated, and the ball of energy released changed into the Nerd Elf Chief. Sonic and friends joined the elves in a celebration. Since they were Nerd Elves, the celebration was rather peculiar, but it was nice to know that they were happy to be free.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: Balloon Loonies  
(Formerly "Twan With The Wind")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Antoine invited Sonic and his friends to ride his new hot air balloon. They decided to take him up on it. Eggman noticed their ride and decided to attack. Eggman sent out his Buzzbombers to attack it. Soon, the Buzzbombers used their stinger lasers to pop the balloon and sent them crashing on a jungle island on the Mobius of the Sky. Sally said, "If we are ever to go back in the sky and face the Buzzbombers, we need to fix the balloon!" Everyone else nodded and decided to find some means to make repairs. Tails used some sacks to gather sand from the beach and make sandbags. Bunnie used her magic (she was still normal- no cyborg armor) to make some fuel for heat. The others searched for survival supplies (food, water, etc.) and weapons for when they get back up in the air.  
  
Once back in the air, Antoine piloted the balloon, while Sonic, carried by Tails, helped fight off the Buzzbombers. Antoine and friends fought off the Buzzbombers that got too close to the Balloon, and Sonic and Tails took care of Buzzbombers that were coming. All Buzzbombers gave up their captives when destroyed. After a while of flying around, they decided to go home and relax.  
  
End 


	4. Sonic Labyrinth

Sonic Labyrinth  
  
(based on Sonic Labyrinth for Game Gear)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
Sonic was showing off some speed tricks to Tails, Sally, and the rest of his friends. Eggman spied on him from Robotropolis in the Mobius of Darkness. "Ooh!" grumbled Eggman. "If only I can slow him down enough to crush him!" Snively came in and said, "Perhaps I can help! I made some shoes that look like Sonic's. But if he tries to run, they will stop him in his tracks!" Eggman said, "Good! That is as it should be!" He then summoned Metal Sonic to slip the shoes on Sonic. Metal nodded and prepared for an opportune time to do so.  
  
While Sonic was taking a nap, Metal Sonic slipped the shoes on Sonic, then awoke him. Metal Sonic made a gesture as if to say, "Can't catch me!" and flew off. Sonic tried to chase after him, but as Snively's theory said, Sonic was stopped in his tracks. Old Man Owl saw this and said "Shortly before this happened, I heard that Eggman was building some labyrinths in the Mobius of the Sky and Mobius of Darkness. Chaos Emeralds control them. Perhaps the Emeralds can help get those fake shoes off and get you your speed back!" At that, Sonic Spindashed off (he was still able to Spindash) to enter the Labyrinths.  
  
Chapter 1: Sky Labyrinth  
  
The labyrinth in the Mobius of the Sky had a few Badniks, but they had special glue attacks that slowed him down more than the fake sneakers do. Sonic went about gathering keys to help him get through the maze. When he got to the end of the maze, a Bullbot Super Badnik awaited him.  
  
The Bullbot said, "Eggman made me to represent Taurus. Instead of animals, we Super Badniks of the Labyrinths are powered by the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic said, "Then we'll fight to decide who gets the Emerald!" Bullbot snorted and charged, but Sonic barely got out of the way. Sonic used Spindashes to attack it, but he had to be cautious when to do it to avoid falling off the edges of the labyrinth. Soon, the Bullbot was defeated, and the Blue Chaos Emerald was released. Sonic took the Emerald and entered a portal to the Mobius of Darkness. Sonic soon found himself in a Sea Labyrinth.  
  
Chapter 2: Sea Labyrinth  
  
Sonic didn't have to worry too much about drowning in the Labyrinth of the Sea. He just had to worry about the Sea Badniks that dwelt inside. The only ones he couldn't hit were the Octopus robots. So all Sonic could do was dodge them. Soon, after getting a few keys and getting through the Labyrinth, Sonic encountered the Robot Crab Super Badnik!  
  
The Crab said, "You passed the Bullbot, didn't you? Well, I'm a bit harder, so I should be able to stop you!" Sonic said, "I can beat Crabmeats, so I can beat you!" Sonic fought the Crab, and the Crab fought with slashing claws to try to take down Sonic. Eventually, Sonic made it with minimal wounds and retrieved the Red Chaos Emerald from within the Crab. Sonic got out of the Sea and made it into Robotropolis... inside the Factory Labyrinth.  
  
Chapter 3: Factory Labyrinth  
  
The Factory Labyrinth in Robotropolis had some more guards, mostly red Caterkillers. Sonic fought the guards and gathered the keys as he traveled through the industrial wasteland. From afar, he can see Eggman's fortress, and Metal Sonic carrying Sonic's real shoes to the place. Sonic spindashed to the goal, where a Super Badnik with a Spiked Shield guarded the Exit.  
  
The Super Badnik said, "You'd be stupid to try to spindash into my shield!" Sonic said, "Then I'll try to get you another way!" Sonic timed his attacks to hit the Super Badnik in the back to score a hit. Eventually, the Super Badnik collapsed, releasing the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic then found a secret tunnel to Eggman's Fortress... and found himself in the last labyrinth: the Castle Labyrinth!  
  
Chapter 4: Castle Labyrinth  
  
Upon entrance, Eggman said to Sonic, "Well, hedgehog, you found three of the four Emeralds needed to free you from the slow-down shoes! I have the fourth one, a White Chaos Emerald! Come and get it, rodent!" Eggman's laughs echoed through the halls as Sonic faced the Ghost Badniks, Battle Birds, and other guards as he searched for keys to get through. Sonic soon found himself at the end of the Labyrinth and prepared to fight Eggman.  
  
Eggman was inside his latest vehicle- the Egg-O-Matic War Blimp. "Like my new toy, rodent?" asked Eggman. "It makes me sick, eggbelly!" replied Sonic. "Does it now?" Eggman said. "Well, maybe you need to learn to love it!" At that, Eggman released its weapons to attack Sonic. Sonic hit the blimp with everything he had. Just when Sonic was at the point of exhaustion, the Egg Blimp exploded, releasing the White Emerald!  
  
Epilog  
  
As soon as Sonic touched the White Emerald, the other three Chaos Emeralds reacted with it and Sonic was freed from the fake shoes. Sonic soon found his real shoes and then he raced back to the Mobius of the Sky. Sonic said to his friends, "Sorry I wasn't around. I had to take care of Eggman's latest scheme!" Everyone understood and smiled! Sonic then continued to show off some speed tricks and impressed everyone with his talent.  
  
End 


	5. Collection 2C

Rewrites of Sonic #11 and 12  
  
Story 1: Sonic vs. Sonic  
(formerly "The Good, the Bad, and the Hedgehog")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic decided to explore the Warp Zones that dotted Mobius. But one of which was more than a Warp Zone. It transported Sonic to an alternate universe, where Eggman was the good guy, and Sonic and his friends were the bad guys. Sonic learned that when Eggman was healing a small squirrel, and the Evil Sonic was tormenting some young ducks. Instead of the Mobius of the Sky, it was called Mobius of the Tempest, and the Mobius of Darkness was instead called the Mobius of Serenity.  
  
Sonic talked to the good Eggman and explained where he was from. After gaining him as an ally, Sonic did battle with his evil alter ego. After a brief race, Sonic defeated Evil Sonic and was able to get back to his home universe. Sonic then went to South Island and into Mobotropolis to explain to his friends where he was. They were amazed at what he told them. But Sally said, "At least your back safe and sound! Let's go on a picnic to relax, shall we?" Sonic couldn't have agreed with her more.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 2: Race Against The Clock  
(formerly "Beat the Clock")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic followed Metal Sonic to a desert region in the Mobius of Darkness. The reason was that Metal kidnapped Sally, Tails, Bunnie, and some other friends of Sonic and is holding them captive in a dilapidated temple. Eggman told the captives through Metal's communicator, "Sonic will never save you in time! I have sent three of my Super Badniks- Davy Sprocket, Skweel, and Dynamight- to guard the tunnels. At nightfall, the place will flood with a toxic gas. My robots will be unaffected, but you will perish. Well, at least you'll be able to see one last sunset. Ha, ha, ha..."  
  
Fortunately, Sonic heard the communication through an intercom speaker in the temple, and this made him hurry. Davy Sprocket was the first to attack. It tried to take Sonic down with his "Homing Mine Shotgun". But Sonic made the mines hit Davy, and soon a hunter was freed from inside it. Sonic next challenged Skweel, who tried to run Sonic down with its "Road Hog Charge"! Sonic jumped up and sliced Skweel down the middle, releasing a boar. Sonic then challenged Dynamight, who used a "Seismic Exploder" to try to blast Sonic. Sonic smashed it before it could get close enough to harm the hedgehog. A bombardier beetle was released from it. Sonic made it to the place his friends were held, drove off Metal Sonic, saved his friends, and got out just seconds before the gas came in. Everyone returned to the Mobius of the Sky to celebrate!  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 3: A Hedgehog Lost in Time  
(Formerly "A Timely Arrival")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Eggman became more and more desperate to destroy Sonic and the Mobius of the Sky. Soon, he had an idea to send him back to the earliest ages of Mobius. He tampered with one of the Warp Zones and sent Metal Sonic to lure Sonic to it. Metal went to the Mobius of the Sky and injured Elias, brother of Princess Sally. Sonic got word of this and chased Sonic into the Mobius of Darkness and into the Warp Zone Eggman tampered with. Next thing he knew it, Sonic was in the prehistoric era of Mobius!  
  
When Sonic met his ancestor and the ancestors of his friends, he told them that he was after an evil metal creature that looked similar to him. They agreed to help Sonic in any way he can. The prehistoric Sally and Tails tracked Metal Sonic to the swamp area. Primordial Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie disoriented him with their primitive weapons, then Sonic and his ancestor teamed up and damaged Metal to the point of needing repairs. Sonic thanked his ancestor and his friends as he chased Metal Sonic back to his own time.  
  
End ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Story 4: Two More Friends For Sonic (Combining and altering "The Bold-Headed Eagle" and "The Lynx is a Jinx")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sally was talking with a newfound friend named Cyril, a bald eagle. He tells her that one of his friends, Larry Lynx (who had a bad luck streak for a while) was captured by Eggman. Soon, Metal Sonic attacked South Island and captured Cyril as well. Distressed, Sally, along with her brother Elias, flew to Sonic's retreat and asked for his help. "I'll see what I can do," replied Sonic as he and Tails flew to the Mobius of Darkness. When they found Metal Sonic and Eggman, they gasped as they saw Cyril and Larry turned into Super Badniks. Cyril was changed into the Lightning Eagle, and Larry was changed into the Frost Chimera.  
  
Tails took on the Lightning Eagle. The Lighting Eagle was armed with "Thunder Feather Darts", sharp feathers charged with electricity that were shot from its wings. Tails dodged the darts and made a good attack that freed Cyril from the Badnik shell. Sonic fought the Frost Chimera, which was armed with a "Frostbite Laser", a freeze ray it shot from its mouth. Dodging the cold blasts, Sonic soon buzzed through the beast, freeing Larry. After freeing some other animals and people from their Badnik forms, Sonic, Tails, and the others returned to the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
End 


	6. Sonic: Death Egg Encounter

Sonic: Death Egg Encounter  
  
(based on Sonic 2-Genesis Version)  
  
Fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
Sonic was relaxing in his retreat one day, when Prince Elias came to the area, and he wasn't there for a pleasant visit, unfortunately. "Sonic!" Elias cried. "Sally has been kidnapped, along with some other animals and people. Eggman is planning to build a new weapon called the Death Egg! You must stop him fast!" Sonic decided to make use of his time and, with Tails accompanying him, traveled to South Island to prepare for battle!  
  
Chapter 1: Emerald Hill Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails went to South Island, on a seaside area known as Emerald Hill. The Badniks that torment the people and animals there were Coconuts (monkey Badniks), Buzzers (upgraded forms of Buzzbombers), and Mashers (remakes of Chompers). Sonic spun through the Badniks and freed the animals within them. Soon, Sonic and Tails followed the Badniks to Eggman.  
  
Eggman said, "So... once again, we meet! Well, soon, I'll find the Chaos Emeralds to fuel my Death Egg and rule Mobius forever!" At that, he got out the Drill Car and started charging at Sonic and Tails. The two jumped at the buggy until it fell apart! Eggman retreated, and Sonic and Tails freed the animal captives from the Badnik Maker. Sonic and Tails then flew to a chemical plant that Eggman built in the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
Chapter 2: Chemical Plant Zone  
  
Eggman built the Chemical Plant to create a substance called "Mega Muck", which can poison anything in a matter of moments. The two Badniks that guarded the place were the Grabbers, spider-like Badniks, and the Spinies, strange Badniks that crawled on the floors and walls. Sonic and Tails freed the animals from the Badnik forms and navigated through the floors of the plant.  
  
Soon, Eggman activated a flood device that flooded the plant with Mega Muck. Sonic and Tails hurried out and prepared to fight Eggman. This time, he had a device that pumped up the liquid, made it into a gelatinous form, and dumped it onto an unsuspecting target. Sonic dodged the Mega Muck as he and Tails attacked Eggman's ship. Soon, Eggman had to retreat. Sonic freed the animals and he and Tails went into the Mobius of Darkness. They soon found themselves into some Greco-Roman ruins flooded with water of rainstorms long since passed.  
  
Chapter 3: Aquatic Ruin Zone  
  
As the name implied, the ruins were flooded with much water, and there were some air pockets to help Sonic and Tails whenever they were in the water. But the place was made dangerous with the traps and the Badniks. The three Badniks involved were Grounders (weaker but smarter than the prototype Grounder), Whisps (robot flies), and Chop Chops (pirahna robots that chased whatever was in their proximity). Sonic and Tails fought off the Badniks as they continued through the ruins.  
  
Soon, an earthquake hit, and two totem poles emerged from the ground. Eggman came with a giant hammer arm on his ship. Whenever he hit one of the totem poles, one of the mouths shot an arrow. Sonic noticed that the arrows would hit the other totem pole and serve as a platform. Sonic and Tails jumped up on the arrows and used them to hit Eggman. Soon, the hammer arm broke off and Eggman retreated. Sonic and Tails freed the animal captives and went into a casino-like city.  
  
Chapter 4: Casino Night Zone  
  
Long ago, Sonic trashed an experimental Casino Maze Zone in the Mobius of the Sky. Now he knew what it was for-- to test out machines for the Casino Night Zone. The only Badnik type was Crawl, a crab-like Badnik with a bumper shield. The Crawl could only be hit from behind. Fortunately, the Badniks were rare, so Eggman must not have had a lot of time to change the animals and people into Badniks.  
  
Sonic and Tails negotiated the maze and soon found Eggman in a giant pinball machine. Eggman had an electrified claw and a mine dropper on his neon-decorated ship. Sonic timed the attacks just right, as did Tails. Soon, the neon decor fell off, and Eggman opened a wall to escape. Sonic and Tails exited and freed the animals. The two then decided to return to the Mobius of the Sky for more clues to where the Chaos Emeralds were.  
  
Chapter 5: Hill Top Zone  
  
Back in the Mobius of the Sky, Sonic found some cliffs that, because of Eggman, were flooded with lava pools and rocked with quakes. The Badniks roaming on the land were Rexxons (Badniks that look like Loch Ness Monsters in the lava pools), Spikers (look like moving spiked conch shells; they release the shells when Sonic or Tails get too close), and Sols (upgrades of Orbinaut that throw fireballs instead of spike balls). Sonic and Tails followed the trail of Badniks as they fought them to find out where Eggman may be.  
  
After fighting the Badniks (and freeing some animals in the process), surviving the earthquakes and lava pools, and much travel, Sonic and Tails soon located Eggman with a Magma Sub. The Magma Sub had a flamethrower cannon and energy bullet launcher. After a brief fight, Sonic and Tails freed the animals and followed Eggman's ship into the Mystic Cave, where the Emeralds would most likely be.  
  
Chapter 6: Mystic Cave Zone and the Hidden Palace  
  
Mystic Cave had many twists and turns, and it was a mix of organic and non-organic material. The Badnik Army consisted of Flasher (a firefly robot) and Crawlton (similar to Caterkiller, but was fixed at one spot, and can only extend to move). As Sonic and Tails freed the animals and survived the traps in the Cave, they soon homed in on Eggman, who was drilling for the Emeralds.  
  
Sonic said, "Eggman! You won't get those Chaos Emeralds! I won't allow it!" Eggman said, "Let's see you try to stop me when I have twin drills! Ha ha ha..." Tails said, "Sonic! The drills are weapons both directly and when they make avalanches! Watch out!" Sonic nodded and timed his moves to attack. Soon, Sonic and Tails beat Eggman's Drill Pod and made him retreat. After freeing the animals from the Badnik Maker, the two found a portal to a place called the Hidden Palace.  
  
The two soon approached an Emerald Altar. A female voice spoke, "Hedgehog and fox! Eggman plans to use the Emeralds to power his weapon, but you can use the power against him! Here, take these seven Emeralds." Sonic then received seven Chaos Emeralds: Green, Yellow, Pink, Blue, Red, White, and Cyan. Tails asked, "What about me?" The voice said, "Patience, young fox. Your time will soon come. Any rate, you two must return to the Mobius of Darkness to save your friends! Hurry!" At that, they were transported to the Mobius of Darkness, in an oil-filled ocean!  
  
Chapter 7: Oil Ocean Zone  
  
Eggman has been pumping so much oil, it spilled into the ocean. The animals were changed into the Badniks known as Aquis (a seahorse Badnik) and Octus (an octopus Badnik). Both types relinquished their animal cargoes when Sonic and Tails defeated them. Sonic and Tails had to, besides fight the Badniks, navigate through the trap filled oil refineries. Spike rings, green flame pistons, and oil slides made travel difficult. What made the journey easier were air cannons that shot the two around the area.  
  
Soon, Sonic and Tails encounted Eggman in his Oil Ocean Sub. The sub would rise from the oily water to check the situation, then it would go down to launch its Scorpion Spear and deploy its Snake Laser. Sonic and Tails dodged these weapons and attacked the Sub when it surfaced. Soon, Eggman's Sub sunk, and Eggman used his ship to go back to Robotropolis. Sonic and Tails freed the animals and raced to Robotropolis.  
  
Chapter 8: Metropolis Zone  
  
The area Sonic and Tails entered was the Metropolis Zone, an enormous part of Robotropolis (as Robotropolis is extremely large like Mobotropolis in the Mobius of the Sky). There were three Badnik types that guarded the place. The first was the Asterons, which were starfish like homing mines (thus Eggman needed no animals for them). The second type was Shellcracker, a punching crab. The third group was that of Slicer, a mantis robot with boomerang blades. Sonic gathered up enough rings to become Super Sonic to survive the journey and defeat the Badniks, freeing the animals.  
  
Sonic and Tails were lost at first, but soon they heard Sally's cries for help. Sonic and Tails followed them and soon, after briefly riding a moving platform, they found Eggman with his Spinning Egg Shield. Eggman said, "How do you like my latest toy?" Tails said, "It looks kinda silly!" Sonic retorted, "Silly? It's sick!" Sonic spun into the ship, but every time he did, an egg got loose and it became a balloon. Tails popped the balloons as Sonic hit the ship. Soon, Eggman had to retreat. Tails freed the animals from the Badnik Maker while Sonic untied Sally. Soon they saw Eggman take off in the Wing Fortress. Tails found a transporter and transported everyone to South Island. Once the Tornado was recovered (and Sally was returned home), Sonic and Tails chased after the Wing Fortress.  
  
Chapter 9: Sky Chase Zone and Wing Fortress Zone  
  
Eggman saw Sonic and Tails following him, so he sent three types of airborne Badniks to stop them: Balkiry (hawk jets), Turtloid (small turtle Badnik with a big turtle ship), and Nebula (a spine dropper). Tails flew the plane while Sonic walked on the wing. Sonic fought off the Badniks while Tails closed in on the Ship. Soon, they made it to the Wing Fortress, but Eggman shot the Tornado down. Sonic jumped onto the ship just as Tails flew back to repair the Tornado.  
  
Only one type of Badnik guarded the Wing Fortress. That Badnik was called Clucker (a chicken robot that manned the guns). But the ship had many other weapons as well. Sonic gathered enough rings to become Super Sonic and wreaked havoc on Eggman. Once Sonic made it to the control room, Eggman trapped Sonic in a laser trap. One gun deployed three platforms that had spikes on the bottom, the other gun was a laser gun. Sonic soon deduced that the laser was the weak point, since he could not harm the mine deployer. After a few hits, the system of the Wing Fortress shorted out. Sonic made it out just before the Super Sonic power wore off. Tails flew up with the repaired Tornado and got Sonic close enough to cling on to Eggman's jet. Sonic then entered the Death Egg and was prepared for the final battle!  
  
Chapter 10: Death Egg Zone  
  
Inside the prototype Death Egg, Sonic went through the halls and encountered the rebuilt Silver Sonic (he last defeated Silver Sonic in the Scrambled Egg Zone on his quest to rescue Tails). Silver Sonic now had a few new tricks up his sleeve. Sonic had to time his attacks when Silver Sonic was not in ball form. Soon, Silver Sonic was defeated once again, and Sonic chased Eggman to his Eggsterminator Suit! His suit could stomp, has spiked fists, and had jets to do bigger stomps.  
  
Sonic had to time the attacks just right to hit Eggman when his fists would not hit Sonic. Soon, after a tough battle, Eggman's robot suit exploded. The Death Egg was about to self destruct! Sonic raced out as the Death Egg exploded!  
  
Epilog  
  
Sally saw the explosion and told Tails to hurry and catch Sonic. But when Tails flew up to catch him, Sonic had gathered some rings on the way out and became Super Sonic! Super Sonic flew about and impressed the people as he flew with Tails. The two decided to see to it that Eggman had been defeated, so they went out to explore the Mobius of the Sky!  
  
End 


End file.
